Bitter Sweet Memories
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: Naruto has died. He's being put on trial for all things done. What happens when he has 7 days to say good bye and amend his broken relationships?


Bittersweet Memories

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto. Anyone with a brain should know this.

To Ali who lent me the plot. Thank you. And too Kitty for proof reading this story XD.

Also my first fan fiction is like... years. Enjoy

He could remember burning flesh. There were hues of orange, yellows and reds consuming him whole. He could remember being burnt to the bone, and screams of agony all the way to the end. He could taste the pleas of nothing escape his lips in a hope of desperation. Such phrases as, "Please, save me, I'll do anything," and so forth. These meaningless words fell on dead ears as Itachi walked away, a smirk placed on his face. He remembered the tears being formed but quickly burned away by the scolding fires. He remembered calling one name; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a short, but searing pain race through his body. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name... It had been a weak and desperate call. He shivered at the voice that sounded so familiar...but he couldn't place it. He proceeded to the bathroom where he showered and did his other nightly rituals. He walked around his house blowing out all the candles, locking the door and finally making his way back to his room. He climbed into his bed, visibly and emotionally shaken by the earlier calling of his name. He closed his eyes, drifting into a restless and uneasy night's rest.

Naruto walked around the dark abyss he found himself in. He seemed to be wondering around for hours, going no where, but seeming to go everywhere. The Abyss was cold...silent and crawling with the fact something could just jump out and get you. His baby blue eyes darted back and forth, he wasn't really sure as what to expect. Why wasn't he in hell or heaven or the in between? He kept on walking, seeming to go on for an eternity before coming across giant double doors. He eyed the doors before pushing open, shielding his eyes from the bright light within. Inside the doors, the interior was purest of white, candles burning ablaze happily spreading its cheer to the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki? This way please." Naruto turned around, an angel was greeting him. She had blonde hair, just like him and cheery green eyes, and the purest shade of white wings he'd ever seen. He followed the angel child, being lead into an elaborate white chamber, voices died down as he entered. He felt a strong feeling of nostalgia rise up in him as he looked to the angel like creatures. They turned away as soon as their eyes met.

"Please sit here." She pointed to a white desk in the middle of the room; he looked up as the people took their places for the trial. He still didn't know why he was here, but he figured he should go along with it. He followed her directions and waited for whatever to take place to begin. She walked off and stood on the opposite side of Naruto near another desk, this time much bigger, as though fit for a judge. Her voice rang out "This is the case of Naruto Uzumaki, Case 1092374. Please make way for the honorable judge." As if on cue, a tall man with black hair and piercing purple made his way out, any noise made at all died down. The judge wore white robes with intricate purple embroidery all over. He took his place at the desk opposite of Naruto.

Naruto watched nervously, this man looked harsh. He was shocked when the judge gave him a reassuring smile. His strong voice rang out, echoing against the halls reaching everyone in the furthest corners, "Naruto, You are receiving your sentence for everything done this far. Although seeing as how you have strong attaches to the world. I'm willing to give you another chance. You have one week to say good bye to everyone you deem worthy. However, any one other must not see you then the person you are visiting at that one particular time. If this is broken...young one, you do not want to know. I have given my sentence." He thudded his gavel against the desk "Case dismissed!" He rose and left the chambers quickly.

Naruto felt himself blacking out again, feeling the familiar feeling of being tossed somewhere he didn't want to go but this time he embraced it for he knew where he was going, The leaf village of the fire country. He smiled; he had much work to do and many people to see and places to go. He started with the normal people; Hokage the Fourth followed by Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka. He evened stopped by the little boy he helped so long ago. All in all this took two days. He hated saying goodbye...but he had to...He sighed, the biggest obstacle about to come. His archrival and strangely his best friend Sasuke. He knew Sasuke should be home by now, what he didn't know was that news had already started spreading.

Sasuke berated his fist against the wall, feeling utter rage. How could Naruto leave him like that?! He was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, hate, betrayal, self-loathing, helplessness, and one he couldn't quite place. As if Naruto heard his thoughts he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He turned around suddenly his eyes widening. "Na-Naruto?" He raised his hand toward the figure of his best friend, gasping, as it didn't go through. "Tell me this isn't a joke? Tell me you've been hiding out or something trying to draw attention?" Naruto just shook his head "No I'm afraid not. The sayings are true. I died, by the hands of your brother. He burned me alive not giving me time to say good by to those that are closest to me. And well here I-" He felt a sharp sting to his face as he was punched, he followed the laws of motion and fell down, holding his hurt cheek. Sasuke felt a sharp sting to his heart has Naruto fell down, looking hurt.

Sasuke instantly followed to offer a helping hand, but as soon as Naruto grabbed it he disappeared. Ino had just walked in, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's weird pose. She smiled flirtatious, wrapping a short blonde lock in her fingers, hoping to get his attention. When all else failed she huffed and left, and Naruto appeared in the exact pose he was in. Sasuke helped Naruto up absentmindedly, finally coming to agreement to what Naruto said. He was dead. Naruto was dead. Naruto is standing in front of him...Naruto watched his sink into a reverie, his eyes widened as "I am sorry for punching you." reached his ears. "It's alright man." He grinned. For the next four days him and Sasuke had a wonderful time. Doing things that neither could do while training. They swam and ate and went to festival. The sparred and talked and went for walks. Activities that both wouldn't be able to do again.

The Seventh and final day came. The full moon was out, gracing Leaf Village with its comforting caress. Everyone was asleep and squared away. All except two boys, enjoying the others company to the best. Sasuke had came to realize that during those four days he had come to love Naruto. He loved everything about him from his blonde hair to the way he carried himself around people. He believed it all started with that fate-full accidental Kiss. He turned To Naruto, " I know this is your very last day here, and I enjoyed it thoroughly, but I want to be with you, and I am willing to take my life to do so." He locked eyes with Naruto who had begun to tear. He profusely rejected "No, I do not want you to lose a wonderful life ahead of you." He smiled sadly and stood up, facing Sasuke who was kneeling. He used his hand so he could raise Sasuke's chin; he leaned down and kissed the boy passionately. " I do feel the same way as you and I wish I could have told you sooner. I love you Uchiha Sasuke. Please don't forget me, goodbye my love" He disappeared as the time was chosen for him to face his second judgment. As he went he had tears lining down his face...he whispered. "I will see you again"...

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto left him. He was truly alone. He felt his fist connect with the floor, before both hands wound their way to his face. The tears started to fall relentlessly; sobs wracked his body as he now felt again what it was to truly be alone. Alone in the world, with nobody to love and the only thing to cling onto was his bittersweet memories...


End file.
